


Phoenix Falling

by Lucifuge5



Series: Zombie!verse [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Victoria couldn't run anymore.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Set in the same 'verse as The Colour of Decay. While not gory, it ain't pretty either. No happy ending.

Victoria couldn't run anymore. Even walking was impossible at this point. She dropped down to her knees, the fallen leaves cushioning her descent, and tried to stop gasping for air.

The park was deserted. _Everyone_ knew that hiding here was the very last option in the daytime. At night, it was considered to be akin to suicide.

It was time to check the wound.

She fumbled when she tried to slide out of her dark green wool coat. Her fingers were already growing stiff.

It had been two, maybe four, days since that little girl bit her forearm. Due to not getting the Z vaccine, the virus was quickly devouring her from the inside out. _What a way to go_, she thought as she slumped down to the ground.

Soon, she would become no one. She tried to laugh, but what came out of her lips was a flat wheezing.

To think that all her beautiful rage, that bitterness she had fed from the moment she understood the world had no use for innocence, was going to fade away.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't . . .


End file.
